


After We Make Love - A Fluffy!Hance Drabble

by Rigel126



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, off-screen banging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigel126/pseuds/Rigel126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunk and Lance engage in post-coital small talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After We Make Love - A Fluffy!Hance Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I made a detour from Shance and ended up with Hance just because. 
> 
> Cross-posted from my Tumblr: http://rigel126.tumblr.com/post/149602095028/after-we-make-love-fluffyhance-drabble

“So… that just happened,” mumbled Hunk nervously at the ceiling of his room.

Just as naked as he was was Lance. The lean Blue Paladin clung to the edge of the cot, trying not to fall off: Hunk tried to give as much space as he could which is was kind of him but Hunk was just big and the cot just wasn’t made for two.

“Yeah,” panted Lance, still trying to come down from the high of doing it with _Hunk_. He turned his head towards the bigger guy. “You disappointed or somethin’?”

“O-of course not!” Hunk sat up so quickly that Lance nearly bounced off the mattress. “I had like the biggest crush on you since pilot school. I mean, I just didn’t think you’d like me back, let alone get into bed with me.”

“Well, I’m here, aren’t I?” Lance smirked smugly, turning the rest of his body towards Hunk.

“But why me?” Hunk twiddled his thumbs as he often did when he was in a nervous pensive mode. “Nobody likes me because I’m fat and nerdy and - mph!”

Hunk was unable to speak because his mouth was occupied by Lance’s lips and very forward tongue tickling his gums.

Lance pulled away from Hunk with a stern scowl on his face. “You listen to me, big guy. I love you for everything that you are. Those ass-hats? They don’t deserve you, and if I catch anybody talking shit about you like that again, believe you me that I’ll _end_ them and shove their balls where the sun don’t shine!”

Hunk gawked at Lance the whole time.

“And also,” added Lance with a gentler, teasing voice, “I have a serious kink for chubby bellies and guys who can bench-press three times my body weight.” And he leaned his body flush against Hunk, kissing the bigger guy on the cheek.

Hunk embraced Lance with happy tears in his eyes and kissed his best friend who was also now his boyfriend for a long time. Or at least until Lance cried uncle because Hunk was smothering him.


End file.
